


Life of the Party

by allixiler



Category: The Outer Worlds (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Vicar Max - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:53:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27180700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allixiler/pseuds/allixiler
Summary: A night of hard partying is enough to kickstart Vicar Max into action.
Relationships: Female Captain & Maximillian DeSoto, Female Captain/Maximillian DeSoto
Kudos: 22





	Life of the Party

She was a little shocked that he agreed to come drinking with her and the rest of the crew. He tended to enjoy the ship to himself whenever everyone would spread out on Groundbreaker. He always said it was when he could really have time to think. But she had been overly stressed lately. She had the fate of Halcyon resting on her shoulders and it had been a lot for her to handle. Everyone agreed that she needed time to shake off some of the pressures she had been bestowed with. So, that’s how the Captain ended up en route to The Lost Hope with her crew in tow. Truth be told, everybody needed a break for a few days and a night of drinking was the right place to start. Even for Max.

He had become extremely skilled at presenting himself as a well-renowned vicar. A pristine, intelligent, put together man with a lot of promise. He was well respected by those around him and always sought after when counsel was needed. This was all to be expected of a priest. As well as he presented himself on the outside, sometimes what he was on the inside would shine through. And it wasn’t always preacher friendly.

He had a horrid temper and he had the tendency to get angry at the flip of a coin. She had seen just how furious he could get and it was something she tried to keep at bay if all possible. Unfortunately, that didn’t stop Felix and Ellie from prodding their favorite vicar until he snapped. His temper was not something that needed to be provoked in any way, shape, or form.

Secondly, he had spent time in prison...not many priests have done so. He didn’t talk about it much. She only found out about his time at Tartarus when he confessed to it when she brought him to Fallbrook to meet with Reginald. She had asked him what prison was like and, for once, his answer was rather short. She took that as a sign to leave it be and never mentioned it again. However, she could tell that it had hardened him. It made him tough and she contributed a lot of his bitterness towards his time in jail.

All of these things were a lot to be said of a man with such prestige. It didn’t steer her any further from him. She felt just as strongly for him as she did the moment she made his acquaintance. She couldn’t quite place what it was that made her feel the way she did about him. On a technicality, she was of ancient age compared to her ship crew. Of course, no one actually considered her to be that old. The hibernation process had, in suit, paused her aging process. So, to everybody else she was still in her 30s. 

With that being said, she originally correlated her attraction to Vicar Max with the fact that she was supposed to be much older. He was in his fifties, but looked incredible for his age. He was a dashing older man and honestly it sometimes made her feel a little guilty for crushing on a guy that at least 20 years older. Not to mention, a preacher that was 20 years older.

She struggled with it from time to time. She wasn’t sure what kind of person that made her for having dirty thoughts about a vicar. Surely there was some kind of wrong in this. There had been times where she tried to have a confession with Max about this with an attempt to beat around the fact that he was the very man she had dreamed of so many times. Needless to say, she never got very far in her sessions. 

But yet here she was with a glass of whiskey in hand. She felt it burn as it slid down her throat and into her stomach. She saw her reflection in her drink, her tired eyes and discouraged expression was clear. She couldn’t seem to rid herself of the overwhelming heaviness in her chest. Phineas Welles had a lot riding on her. That terrified her. It also didn’t seem to help that she was suddenly craving her beloved Vicar Max so much more all of a sudden.

The bar was crowded tonight. It was impossible walk two steps without having to squeeze by somebody or apologizing for running into them. As hectic as the bar was, she felt like she was the only person in the room. Nyoka gripped her shoulder as she came to sit next to the Captain, as well as Ellie on her other side. They had their own drinks of choice in hand.

“What’s wrong, cap?” Nyoka slurred as the alcohol was heavily coursing through her.

“Yeah, you’re supposed to be taking a load off!” Ellie spoke over the loud chatter of noise in the room.

The Captain shrugged, swirling her drink in her glass. She watched as the amber colored liquid bounced off the sides of the glass and splashed back into the center.

“I know. I just have a lot on my plate,” She replied; “It’s hard to just let go for awhile.”

“Aw, shit, we know you’ve got a lot to deal with right now. But you deserve a night off.” Ellie persuaded.

The Captain took another sip, nursing the rim of her glass;

“Easier said than done.” She mumbled back.

Ellie and Nyoka shot each other a look and before the Captain knew it, she was being taken from her seat. She let out a light squeal at the feeling of being brought to her feet suddenly;

“What are you two doing? Let me go!” She shrieked.

Her feet were planted on the ground in the middle of the room, their holds releasing from her. She looked to them for an explanation, sneaky grins plastered on their faces;

“Captain, if you won’t go to the fun...” Nyoka said throwing a nod towards the bartender behind the crowded bar; “Then by Law we’ll throw you in the middle of it.”

Ellie stripped the jacket from the Captain’s body, leaving her in a tank top, pants, and boots. A sudden loud surge of music could be heard from overhead. Her heart ached but also fluttered at the sound of the familiar tune that was once popular on Earth. It was a catchy little hip-hop number that she had loved as a teenager. Of course, she didn’t expect anybody else in the room to know it or be familiar with it. Still, it brought an overwhelming sense of nostalgia that was comforting. 

“How did you-” She began to ask, basically screaming over the music to Ellie and Nyoka.

“Don’t worry about it!” Ellie replied.

“This is your night! Enjoy it.” Nyoka yelled back. 

Oddly enough, a majority of the folks inside the bar seemed to know the song. Apparently, Earth songs were popular on Groundbreaker. Even for the ones who didn’t know the song, it only took the first couple of seconds before they began to settle into it. A smile appeared on the Captain’s face as she took another swig of her whiskey before getting the crowd in on a little party moment. The lyrics rang out through the bar, everyone following the Captain’s lead and singing synchronously. A group huddled around her, the energy in the room suddenly changing in the best of ways. 

Across the bar stood Felix, Parvati, and Max. Felix, as naive as he was, was a little taken aback at the way his Captain was causing the eruption of noise in the establishment. Felix’s hand tapped Max’s shoulder to get his attention;

“Law! Look at the captain!” He exclaimed with excitement. “I’ve never seen her move like that!”

He wouldn’t admit it to just anyone, but Max’s heart began to beat a little faster when he saw her looking so jubilant and radiant. This was the most...human he had seen you since he had met her. She looked so natural now. Just having a great time with her friends and strangers alike. It was almost like he was seeing the real her. Not the outlaw space adventurer with a crippling amount of pressure on her shoulders. It brought him a sense of solace to see someone he cared about so happy for once. She deserved it.

“I’ll say! She’s so...fit.” Parvati said stunned with a blush.

It was true. The crew had never really seen her without armor on or multiple layers. Max’s eyes roamed over her frame. They wandered from her head...over her hips...down her legs. God, he had it bad. From being so packed together, (as well as all the moving around) she had developed a bit of sweat and had some alcohol spilled on her. He watched as it glistened on her skin and dripped down her breasts. It caused his blood to rush to a place that wasn’t very friendly in a public place. Now it was his turn to blush. 

Felix ran to join their captain in the crowd, dancing alongside her. Max continued to watch with Parvati by his side, his attraction to the Captain growing stronger by the second. She thought of Max in your little party leader moment, the crowd still raging around her. She glanced over to where Max was standing, her own blood rushing when she realized he was already looking at her. Everybody seemed to stop in time, like they were the only ones in the room. He caught the dazzle in her eyes as she looked back at him with a gorgeous smirk. Her expression was very inviting. He wanted her. And he didn’t care who knew. 

“Vicar?” Parvati asked as she caught his daze; “Are you okay?”

He never looked away from the Captain, but he responded;

“Oh, I am more than fine, Ms. Holcomb.” He said before making a beeline towards the very woman who was eye fucking him from across the room.

This was it. She knew this was it. His hands gripped her hips, pulling her against him. His lips were attached to her neck in seconds, sucking harshly. His body was hot against hers, his tongue tracing up the nape of her neck. The scent of whiskey and desire hot in your head. At this point, the crowd was so wild that no one seemed to notice that their instigator was at a pause. She moaned in his ear as his dragged his lips up her neck;

“Max, you wanna go back to the ship?” She asked in his ear.

He grumbled, taking her hand into his;

“Thank the Law. I thought you’d never ask.”


End file.
